


Gin & Tonic

by Mawmeggins



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Pining, Porn, Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawmeggins/pseuds/Mawmeggins
Summary: Prompt: "The night Eddy and Toni went out on a date, Brett visits a secluded gay bar in Sydney and hooks up with a guy whose name he does not care to remember. He imagines Eddy's hands on him, Eddy in him, and cries his name when he comes."Warnings: mostly NSFW smut, cheating. I've been wanting to read some smut therefore the creation of this. First fic I've ever written, comments & criticism welcome!Prompt from & inspired by Polished by missssmon. Nothing as well-written as it here though, just a whole lot of attempted porn. 😅
Relationships: Brett Yang/Other(s), Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Toni Wei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. one day before (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Polished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730045) by [missssmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missssmon/pseuds/missssmon). 



> I'm actually embarrassed to post this here & associate it with missssmon's amazingly well-written fic, but it was truly inspired by the line in the fic so I have to give her due credit. If it turns out bad I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to write terribly, I really tried! 😅

It’s been a few months since they’ve met. Brett’s in Sydney playing with the Sydney Symphony Orchestra, & he missed Eddy like nothing else in the world. Eddy decided to drop by Sydney to visit Brett & make some long overdue videos. Brett would never reveal to Eddy that his understanding of what day it is revolved around the number of days left till Eddy’s arrival. Rehearsal day: 19 days till Eddy’s arrival. Sunday, an off day: 13 days till Eddy comes. Well, he did think about Eddy coming, & Eddy _coming._

On those lonely nights where he wasn’t in the mood to practice & didn’t have any social obligations to fulfill, he would be on his bed with laptop in hand, trying to find some NSFW videos to get off to, but instead of watching the video, he would find himself drifting off to using his imagination, closing his eyes & picturing Eddy stroking his dick the same as Brett was doing, the sound of Eddy’s moaning as he pleasured himself, a sound Brett was unfortunately all too familiar with during their video filmings, unfortunately not in a sexual context as he would have wished it to be.

Brett cursed as he stroked himself faster, imagining himself in the room with Eddy on the bed. Taking him by surprise, grabbing Eddy’s dick & giving it a few strokes before engulfing his dick with his mouth before Eddy could object, seeing Eddy’s face turn from a look of surprise to ecstasy as Brett blew him with the skilled prowess of someone experienced, from the dozens of men Brett blew in frustration trying to make up for the lack of love in his life, the sound of Eddy’s obscene words & sweet, sweet moans…

“Ugh fuck Brett, I didn’t know, I didn’t know you could do this so well. If I had known we would have spent the previous years, uhhhh, so much better…together.”

Eddy grabs his black hair with both hands & pushes his head down slightly, causing Brett to engulf more of his dick as Eddy thrusts his hips up, matching the rhythm of Brett’s head bobbing up & down on his dick. Eddy’s dick hits the back of his throat & tears well up in Brett’s eyes, but in a good way. Brett has never felt more euphoric as he took in the entirety of Eddy’s dick, not too long but long & big enough to fill his mouth that has been empty for too long a time.

“I like food in my mouth, but I don’t like things in my mouth!” _Such a lie,_ Brett thought to himself as he felt his dick hardening while giving the blowjob.

“You sure like things in your mouth Brett, you were such a liar back then.” Eddy moaned out. _Oops, Brett’s been caught._ “Lying for the camera, but in reality you’re such a slut for dick aren’t you?”

Brett moaned, & tried to nod as he continued giving Eddy the blowjob of his life. Eddy could feel the moan cause delightful vibrations on his dick. “God you’re such a cockslut, such a slut for my dick, you try to hide it with your cute little face but in reality you’re such a…dirty horny boy.” Eddy moaned out.

Brett had never been happier hearing those obscene words spill out of Eddy’s mouth. How much he had wanted to hear Eddy call him his cockslut, how much he wanted to serve Eddy with his mouth & please him sexually, & hopefully with his rear end too…

“Sluts keep sucking, they don’t stop, keep sucking Brett, keep sucking this big dick of mine, it’s only so hard for you, oh god….” Eddy moaned & whimpered out.

Brett continued bobbing up & down, at a faster speed now, his mind in a euphoric trance as he worked harder on Eddy’s dick to bring him to climax.

Eddy, reaching a euphoric sexual high, couldn’t take it anymore as he screamed, “I’m cumming Brett!” & thrusted his dick all the way down Brett’s throat.

Brett took it down like a pro, used to swallowing dick, & looked up at Eddy with big, doey eyes as Eddy cummed down his throat in spurts, Eddy holding onto Brett & shaking as he came. Brett swallowed his cum down with a smile on his face, & started licking & cleaning Eddy’s dick, looking up at Eddy & teasing him once again to get hard. Eddy gazed at Brett in wonder.

Brett opened his eyes, & cursed as he came into his hands. After finishing, he leaned his head back on the headrest & groaned. _I masturbated to Eddy again…well at least I’ll get to see him tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, first fic ever! Comments & criticisms welcome, gonna write the next chapter as I post this up! Not sure whether I'll come to regret writing this but we'll see. 😂


	2. Arrival (of 2) (slightly NSFW)

Brett woke up in a panic, his first thoughts of Eddy as he opened his eyes. He looked down at his morning wood & groaned. Recently he had been having more wet dreams, probably due to anticipation of Eddy staying over with him for several days. He looked at the clock, 9am. Eddy will be arriving at 10am!

Brett gave Eddy his address on his insistence that he didn’t need Brett to come & fetch him, so their first meeting after these few painful months would be at Brett’s house. Brett had a spare guest room with a single bed, small but he hoped it was enough for Eddy. _If it wasn’t his bed can definitely fit the both of them,_ although Brett won’t be saying that to Eddy anytime soon.

Brett got up from his bed & stumbled to the bathroom. First he had matters to settle, namely his growing erection as it realised he would be seeing the love of his life & object of his sexual lust today. He stripped off his clothes & turned on the shower, his persistent erection still undeterred by the cold blast of water that hit him. _Time to wake up Brett_ , he thought to himself as he closed his eyes & started stroking his dick. Reality was that his fantasies will not be happening in real life, he couldn’t get hard around Eddy & his masturbation sessions will be limited to the time he spends showering. _What joy,_ Brett thought as he anticipated blue balls for the rest of the week.

The same blowjob scene from last night developed in his head as Brett stroked himself off. As Brett imagined Eddy coming into his mouth, becoming so undone as he screamed out Brett’s name, Brett moaned & shot his load onto his other hand. He stayed there for a few moments, processing what he had just done & riding out the high from his orgasm. _He just came to thoughts of Eddy twice in less than 24 hours. Can’t be happening for the next week now_ , he thought to himself, but at the back of his mind knew that it would be all the more harder to suppress his urges. He pushed that thought further back. _I figure I’ve got more self-control than that._

Brett stared at the 9:59am time on his phone. _Anytime now,_ Brett thought as he started tapping his finger on the table in frustration. He would not admit it but he had spent the last 10mins doing some meditation to ward off any sexual thoughts that might come to him when he sees Eddy. _Probably doesn’t work_ , he thought to himself as he closed the Spotify podcast.

It doesn’t work. The doorbell rings & Brett opens the door, not aware of the sight that will hit him. Eddy’s got a new haircut, metal-rimmed glasses, and is wearing the most stylish brown checkered coat Brett has ever seen. _If anyone’s a Greek god it’s him,_ Brett thought as he stood there staring at Eddy. _What happened to the Eddy I saw a few months back?_ In a few months he’s turned into the epitome of hot, while Brett’s stayed pretty much the same with his black glasses & nerdish haircut. He realized he hasn’t seen much of Eddy, if any at all, with limited postings on his social media & no selfies whatsoever.

Eddy, not noticing Brett’s fixation on him, engulfs the smaller boy in a hug. “Brett! I’ve missed you so much!” Eddy exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Brett’s shoulders.

Brett followed by wrapping his arms around Eddy’s waist, breathing in his scent & wondering if he were in a dream of Eddy’s close proximity to him. _Eddy smells like coconut_ , Brett thought & smiled to himself as he remembered how he used to joke that Eddy smells. _Well clearly not anymore…_

Unfortunately the hug didn’t last forever as Brett would have wanted. Eddy pulled away & looked around the house. “Nice place, Brett, much different from your house back in Brisbane.”

Brett snorted at that. His house in Brisbane, an Asian-looking interior design furnished by his parents, is a far cry from the apartment he lives in now. Monochrome, simple, much like Eddy’s own place in Brisbane, he realized.

“Looks like my place,” Eddy commented as he looked at the grey fabric squares lining the walls & white vertical blinds covering the windows.

 _Oops._ Brett blushed & sheepishly said, “Yeah…I might have gotten some inspiration from your apartment. Hope you don’t mind?” _Wish I had gotten some inspiration from your fashion sense instead. That I never even knew about…_ Brett thought as he suddenly became self-conscious of his looks.

“Oh Brett, I’m more than honoured to have inspired the design of your apartment. Brettybang’s first place & it’s exactly the same as mine! Just be glad I can’t copystrike you.” Eddy laughs heartily.

Brett laughs with Eddy. _If only you knew the other things you inspire in me…_

_Like to practice 40 hours a day. Of course, what else could you possibly be thinking?_

Brett shows Eddy to his guest room, & Eddy rolls his suitcase to a corner of the room & flops onto the single bed. _Just as single as him, unfortunately._

“Awesome. I’m so fucking beat. Although this bed seems a little short. Did you buy it for yourself & discarded it here when you got a new one?”

“Ha ha, funny.” Brett replies, mocking hurt but smiling at the same time. “You can sleep in mine if you want, it’s longer.” _That’s what she said_. “And you’re the guest, I’ll be damned if I let you sleep uncomfortable for the next few nights.” _It’ll be more comfortable if you sleep with me, in my bed._

“Na! It’s ok Bretty, it’s just nice for me.” Eddy gets up and pats Brett on the head. “And I didn’t mean to make fun of you, your height is just cute.”

“Excuse me? My height is cute?” Brett retorts back in pretend annoyance, not admitting that his heart just fluttered at being called cute.

“Yes, it is.” Eddy flashes a wide grin at Brett as he bends down to open his suitcase & starts unpacking. Brett's heart fluttered again.

 _How can I ever get mad at this guy?_ Brett wondered.

He was just about to find out. Eddy suddenly stops mid-motion, as if he had just remembered something. “Oh yeah Brett, sorry I didn’t mention, since we’ve been away from each other for a while, do you remember Toni?”

The name rings a bell. “Yeah, Toni from conservatory?” Brett replies, & pictures her pretty face in his head.

Eddy nods. “Yeah well, she’s here with me now actually. I mean here in Sydney. She came along with me.”

Brett’s eyebrows raise. “Oh, why so?”

Eddy swallows. “Oh, we started seeing each other when you were away. Toni’s my girlfriend now.”

Brett has never found it harder to maintain his deadpan face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I skipped forward the canon pertaining to their looks, and Eddy's scent. xD
> 
> Not proofread yet cause I just wanted to post this & sleep, wanted to debut this fic asap with 2 chapters. I posted the 1st chapter at 2-3am, wrote this chapter till 8am (now) & ok I'm going to bed good night everyone


	3. Musician...or actor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by twoset's video: Knowing 2nd Violin Parts Challenge

In a split second, Brett breaks from his deadpan face into a smile.

“Oh wow dude, can’t believe you didn’t tell me! Congrats on getting together with Toni! Y’all always looked cute together.” _Liar._

“Oh wait actually?” Eddy asked. “You’re not mad at me not telling you?”

Brett makes a surprised face. “Of course not, why would I be? Besides we’ve been away for so long, & I’m more happy for you than anything else. _Of course I’m mad, you didn’t tell me about the one most crucial detail of your life!_ “How long have y’all been dating?” Brett leans against the wall & asks, as nonchalantly as he can.

Eddy thinks. “About only a month actually, hasn’t been very long.” _One month too long_ , Brett thinks.

“Anyway where’s Toni? Since you said she came here with you.” Brett asks.

“Oh Toni’s staying with a friend of hers. I promised I’ll stay here with you already, & I know you only have a single bed, so she was cool with doing that.” Eddy replies. _T_ _hank you Eddy._

“How about asking her to come over if she’s free now? I haven’t seen her in ages.” As much as Brett didn’t want to see her, he knew it was only common courtesy to get to know his best friend’s new girlfriend. _As much as he didn’t want to. Damn Toni Wei._

“Oh yeah sure! I was just thinking that; I’ll text her now.” Eddy flops onto the bed & starts typing on his phone.

“I’ll leave you to it. I’m gonna go to the kitchen, do you want something to drink? Water?” Brett asks.

Eddy looks up from his phone. “Oh yes please, thanks Brett!”

Brett exits the room & walks to the kitchen. The smile on his face instantly vanishes & he fumes as he fills up a glass of water. A million thoughts run through his mind. _I can’t believe Eddy is attached. Well, not that I really stood a chance anyway,_ he thinks dejectedly.

He regains his composure & heads back to the room with the glass of water. “Oh thanks mate.” Eddy says without looking up from his phone. Brett sighs to himself. As much as he’s happy to see his friend, sad feelings of want can’t help but linger. _This is going to be a long day…_

“Hey Toni! Man it’s been ages since we met!” Brett says as he opens the door.

Toni smiles. “Hey! It’s good to see you Brett.”

“Hey babe,” Eddy says as he puts her arm around her & pecks her on the cheek. Toni blushes. “Oh, I guess you told Brett about us already…?”

“Yeah he did.” Brett replies. “Congrats on getting together anyway. Really happy for the both of you.” Brett musters his most supportive friendly tone and smiles. _Didn’t know you could lie so well, Brett. Should have been an actor instead of a musician._

Toni blushes even more. “Thanks man, we appreciate it.” Eddy replies as he pulls Toni into the room. “His place looks exactly like mine, doesn’t it?” Eddy laughs.

Toni laughs together with him, “Omg yes it does!” & Eddy cracks another joke, while Brett stares at them, lost in his own thoughts.

Brett stares at the arm slung around Toni’s shoulders. It’s not that Eddy has never put his arm around Brett before, but always platonically, with Brett’s heart beating fast every time. And Eddy kissing Toni? Calling her babe? Brett wanted to be Eddy’s only bae, wanted to be _kissed_ by Eddy. Even just a mere peck on the cheek will leave him on cloud nine for days. But sadly, it was not meant to be, Brett thought as he stared sadly at the couple currently on his living room sofa, with hands interlocked. _If only Brett was on that sofa with Eddy instead, pinning down Eddy’s hands as Brett attempts to rape-_

“Hey Brett! Do you want film a video now?” Eddy asks from the sofa.

Brett gets jolted out of his daze. “Film…a video of what?”

“Bro, for twoset. Violins, the instrument we play?” Eddy chuckles.

 _I can’t believe it. My stupid brain thought he wanted to film us having sex. Way to have it together Brett._ *internal screaming*

Brett snaps out of his daze completely & smiles. “Oh yeah sure, 2nd violin parts right?” _Maybe not an Oscar-winning performance after all._

They decided to film even on the day of Eddy’s arrival, as he will only be around for a week & they wanted to maximize video production output. The video concept was to guess the concerto from its 2nd violin parts. However, after a few months of not filming, many malfunctions occurred, such as forgetting a stand, & not knowing the answer to one of the concertos.

But even more malfunctions occurred on Brett’s end: Brett couldn’t guess ANY of the concertos, to his disbelief & frustration; & saying practice journal instead of practice clothing. It didn’t help that Toni was in the other room, & they had to call on her to provide the answer Mozart 3.

“Toni? Do you remember what concerto that was?” Eddy said her name so softly, & upon hearing that Brett averted his eyes down not to display his true feelings, but he regained composure quickly. Toni had a singsong voice which sounded really soothing, Brett _hated_ it.

But the cherry on top was how good Eddy looked during filming. He changed into a black sweater over a white collared shirt, & Brett admittedly got very distracted at how hot he looked. On one hand Brett was trying his best to read the music; on the other hand trying not to think about the devilishly hot man beside him & the things he wanted to do to him.

Partially Eddy’s looks, and partially Toni’s existence led to Brett doing so badly in the violin challenge. “The game is rigged,” Brett gives a lame excuse at the end of the video, hoping nobody would realise the true reasons for his inadequacy. Thankfully Eddy brushed it off as Brett being a sore loser. _Well, better than being caught daydreaming about fucking your best friend._

 _Who has a girlfriend now._ It suddenly occurred to Brett, his heart breaking even more at that. Brett was excessively jealous, but he vowed to keep it down in the recesses of his heart, & be happy for his friend, even if it means pretend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly happy with this cause it deviates from what I planned to write initially...& I think lack of sleep is affecting me (& the writing)...but well sometimes the story writes itself right? No smut in here whatsoever lol (only mentions of it?) but definitely next chapter! (where the prompt scene will occur)


	4. (he’s the reason for the) teardrops on my violin

The next day was Monday, & Brett had to go back to rehearsal. Eddy decided to meet his other friends in Sydney, while Toni made plans to spend time with her roommate.

Brett grudgingly got out of bed, awoken by his alarm clock, & got ready to leave the house for work. Before leaving he snuck a peek into the guest room. Through the slightly ajar door, he glimpsed Eddy still sleeping peacefully, curled up in a fetal position hugging a bolster. The bed was probably too short for him…

Before Brett’s mind could wander to how he would rather be spooned by Eddy than that bolster, Eddy started stirring under the sheets. Afraid of being caught, Brett immediately jumped, grabbed his violin & headed out the door. He grumbled to himself as he started the car. _This was going to be a long day…I can’t wait to get back home to Eddy already…_

It probably wasn’t, in fact it was just about the normal duration they clocked every weekday, but it felt like the longest rehearsal of Brett’s life. It irritated Brett that he was concertmaster and couldn’t slack off in his violin playing, as he really wasn’t feeling it today, but then again glad for the distraction…to stop other thoughts from coming in. When they broke up for lunch, Brett went off on his own, buying a sandwich from the vending machine. But he found himself in one of the toilet cubicles ten minutes before rehearsal resumed, willing himself not to cry. Instead of the carnal thoughts he normally had of Eddy, recently he found himself more of an emotional wreck, hinging between sadness and jealousy ever since he heard about Toni.

Brett closed his eyes & blinked the tears away, walked out of the cubicle & splashed water on his face. He headed back to the concert hall for round two, of seemingly endless playing & waiting.

Brett had never been more happy to pack up his violin, sling it over his shoulder & dash home. He almost tripped walking that fast to his car. On the drive back, he thought about what they should have for dinner. _Should we eat out…or shall I cook something for Eddy?_

Inspiration hit Brett. Of course, he should prepare some hotpot for dinner tonight! They both love hotpot (A/N: 130am & I’m craving for hotpot now), but Brett will need to stop by the supermarket to get some ingredients first. Everything except mushrooms. _This will be the perfect dinner,_ Brett thought with a smile on his face. _If only it were in a romantic setting. Well a boy could dream…_

Brett parked his car in the driveway & walked to his apartment, a large shopping paper bag of hotpot ingredients in hand. But before Brett could open the door, Eddy opened it. The man looked as suave as ever, he seemed to have gelled his hair & was wearing the checkered brown coat again.

“Hey Brett! Dude what did you buy? That’s so much stuff!” Eddy stood to the side to let Brett come in. Brett squeezed past Eddy, catching a hint of his coconut aftershave, & set the bag down on the dining table.

“Oh I bought hotpot ingredients! Was thinking we could have hotpot for dinner tonight. I got some beef shabu-shabu, chicken, potatoes, xiaobaicai, carrots…” Brett listed the ingredients as he took them out of the bag.

“Uh Brett?” Eddy said sheepishly.

That took Brett’s attention away as he turned to look at Eddy. Finally noticing that Eddy had his shoes on, and was dressed very nicely, almost as if he were going out on a date.

“I’m going out with Toni tonight. I’m so sorry, I should have told you. I didn’t know you wanted to cook dinner…if I had known I would have stayed & informed Toni. But I already made plans, & I’m actually supposed to meet her in like 5 minutes…”

“It’s okay,” Brett found himself saying. “It’s okay Eddy, really.”

“Actually?” Eddy squeaked out.

“Yes.” Brett managed a small smile. _He loved Eddy too much. For the life of him he couldn’t get mad at him in his presence._ “Now go, before I change my mind!” He proceeded to shoo Eddy to the door.

“Thank you Brett, & oh my god I’m so sorry, I’ll make it up to you next time & we’ll have hotpot together alright!” Eddy rambled as he walked out of the apartment.

“Stop apologising, now go have a great time. Bye!”

Brett closed the door. Upon hearing Eddy’s footsteps disappear, he let out a shout in frustration & kicked the nearest unsuspecting object. The stool flew across the living room. _So stupid Brett, so so stupid! Why didn’t I ask the guy whether he wanted to have dinner with me?_

 _You wanted it to be a surprise,_ Brett thought. _Well look how that backfired on you._

Brett sought his rational self. He knew there was no point in getting mad. Eddy has the right to go out with his girlfriend whenever he wanted to, and they didn’t make any dinner plans beforehand. Brett tried to calm down, but he suddenly felt tears pooling in his eyes, threatening to spill down his face.

It was his breaking point. Brett broke down & started to sob, falling on his knees as he contemplated how pathetic he looked right now. He was alone, single & pining for his best friend, who was attached & probably wasn’t even gay, let alone have feelings for him; he moved to Sydney & let someone else have the chance to woo Eddy, & now he’s sobbing pathetically in his house, suffering the consequences of his own actions.

Brett stumbled over to the fridge in search of alcohol, the one thing he stocked for nights like this. To forget. He would drink & cry himself to sleep. But at this moment, he couldn’t find any alcohol in his fridge, just the remains of cardboard packaging that misled him to think he still had some left. He cursed loudly.

In the midst of his sadness & frustration he decided. “You know what? Fuck this shit, I’m going out too.” He grabbed his coat & started putting on his shoes. Maybe not the best decision. But he couldn’t care less at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops NSFW chapter is next instead! Writing it as I post this up now, love y’all if you’re reading this!


	5. drunken sex (NSFW)

Brett pulled his jacket tighter around him as he walked towards the bar. He felt slight shame that he wasn’t here with a bunch of friends, or to have a good time, but instead to drown his feelings in alcohol. _And maybe he might meet someone here to take the edge off…_

He scanned the bar as he entered, but mostly keeping his gaze to the ground. It was actually pretty crowded, considering it was a Monday evening. A quick look at the posters on the wall explained why. Apparently the bar offered a free flow selection of beers, spirits & mixers on Monday nights, a liquid buffet of sorts to attract customers on slow-moving weekdays. Brett couldn’t believe his luck, although a part of him wondered if he should really be drinking this much…he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He was sad, & he wanted this. To stop thinking. He will deal with the consequences later.

He paid the money & took a seat at the bar counter (so he could order quicker), but in a corner & slightly secluded so that nobody might notice him embarrassingly trying to seek solace in his liquor. He proceeded to order a drink, his favourite actually.

“A gin & tonic please.”

After the words left his mouth, he realised how the word Toni was also embedded in his favourite alcoholic drink. He grimaced in frustration, but soon after his drink arrived & as he took his first sip, he started to relax & consciously forget. He stared into space as he ordered drink after drink, mindlessly drinking & savouring the sweetness of the tonic, the numbing effects of the gin. A hazy blanket seemed to surround him & his thoughts, & he wasn’t thinking about anything at the moment. Especially not of two people particularly.

It took him a while to notice a man had taken the seat to his right, & was looking at him somewhat intensely. Brett turned to look at the man, under the pressure of his scrutiny. He was nursing a pint of beer, & was surprisingly of similar Asian descent. Brett broke out of character & started to exhibit his more sociable self.

“Hey, sorry I didn’t see you there,” Brett said & smiled.

The mystery man smiled in return. “That’s ok, I was satisfied with just looking at you anyway. You’re pretty cute.”

Brett blushed slightly. _Wow, this guy is certainly direct. And not that bad-looking too._

With the compliment & alcohol a courage booster, Brett replied suggestively, “Well, maybe I could satisfy you in other ways too.” _Letting loose his inhibitions._

“Oh, you most certainly can.” The man shifts closer to Brett in his seat & puts a hand on his lap. “But first can I get you another drink?”

They chat for a while, bits & pieces that both parties will forget about the next day. The man introduces himself but Brett forgets his name after a while. One night stands are not meant to be remembered; they’re meant for momentary pleasure to be erased from memory the next day. He couldn’t care less whether the man remembered Brett after or not. He would rather have no strings attached sexual encounters; his heart just wasn’t emotionally available to anyone else.

Brett grew harder & harder at the anticipation of what was to come. The man’s hand went from his lap to rubbing the inside of his thigh, brushing against his dick. Brett’s side was pressed fully against the man, his hand snaking around the man’s waist resting on his ass. They laughed & exchanged sweet nothings, & eventually caught up in the moment they started kissing. Making out with mostly lust & want, the man now rubbing Brett’s dick & Brett gripping the other man’s ass.

The man pulled away. “You wanna go somewhere else?” Brett nodded in agreement & the man took Brett’s hand, & led him out of the bar through the back door. They walked into the next alley, & when certain that nobody was around, the man turned Brett towards him & starting kissing him again. Brett kissed back with lust & vigour, finally finding someone to release his sexual frustration on. The man pushed Brett against the wall, & Brett rutted his dick shamelessly against the man’s thigh. The man knew what Brett wanted.

He got down on his knees, unbuttoning Brett’s trousers revealing a decent-sized erection under his underwear. Brett was really hard right now. The man took Brett’s dick out & started licking up & down the shaft, cupping his balls with his hands. Brett tilted his head back against the wall & let out a small moan. _Man, this feels so good already…_

The man took Brett’s dick between his lips & started sucking on the head, eventually taking the whole dick into his mouth. Brett held onto the man’s head & thrusted into his mouth, not giving a damn whether he was hurting the guy. Brett rolled his eyes back & with a shudder, came into the man’s mouth. Thankfully he didn’t complain about swallowing.

The man got up. “Can I fuck you now? With protection of course, I have a condom.” Brett nodded. As much as he liked being on the receiving end, he didn’t mind a dick in his ass too. He fingered himself a lot during his masturbation sessions; taking a dick in just increases the pleasure two-fold.

Brett turned facing the wall & bent over, while the man slid a condom onto his dick. “Do you need lube? Shit…don’t have any though.” The man asked as if it suddenly occurred to him.

“It’s ok, just use your spit or something. I should be open enough.” Brett slept around a lot often than he would like to admit.

The man fingered him for a while, & seeing that he was pilant enough, started pushing his dick into Brett. Brett let out a moan as he spaced out in ecstasy, hands on the wall & back arched, ass out. The feeling of a dick filling him up always made him feel so good. He couldn’t imagine himself being with a girl; he was gay as much as anything.

The man started thrusting into Brett, & Brett moved his hips in time with the thrusts. The man snaked his hands over Brett’s back & reached under the clothes to his chest, teasing & playing with his nipples. At the stimulation, Brett’s dick started hardening again. Brett closed his eyes & under the influence of alcohol distorting his thoughts, instead of the man, he imagined Eddy thrusting into him instead, Eddy’s hands playing with his nipples, _Eddy_ making him feel good. All while hearing Eddy’s high-pitched moans, knowing the reason for his pleasure was Brett’s pilant asshole. As the man reached his climax, Brett did too, & in a pleading tone he cried out Eddy’s name as he came a second time. He held his dick in his hand as he rode the climax out, cum pooling in his hand. Somehow he felt the beginnings of tears pooling in his eyes too.

The man pulled his dick out of Brett & handed him a few serviettes, thoughtfully taken from the bar. Brett gratefully thanked him & they proceeded to clean themselves up.

After wearing their pants, the man placed a kiss onto Brett’s cheek. “Thanks for the good fuck mate. You have a good night!” And he walked off.

Brett was left standing there, slightly disorientated from the orgasm & haze of the alcohol. He discarded the tissues into the nearest bin in the alley, & proceeded to make his way back home. Well, stumbled home. He didn’t handle his alcohol very well & might have drank a bit too much. Thankfully the bar was in the neighbourhood, he still knew the way home. But Brett was very, very drunk.

He walked haphazardly back home, falling over nothing at times as he lost his balance. As he walked, he felt the tears from not too long ago coming back again, brimming in his eyes & threatening to spill over. He lost control when he fell down a third time on a grass patch, lying face down as he cried into the grass. He felt so useless & so ridiculously stupid, looking like this. Seeking out alcohol & random fucks for comfort. _Imagine if Eddy saw him like this._

The thought of Eddy sobered him up slightly. _Eddy._ Brett should get home to him.

Brett got up & made the rest of the journey back. At the entrance of his apartment, Brett struggled to maintain his balance as he leaned against the door & rang the doorbell. Eddy opened it immediately, his phone in hand ringing Brett for the 20th time, expression on his face of shock & relief, as a drunk Brett fell into Eddy’s arms. Brett started to sob uncontrollably into Eddy’s chest, while Eddy held him, close & tight in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I wanted to release these 2 chapters in one go but I didn’t realise how long it would take me to write the 2nd one oops. Hope you like it, will be updating next week again!


End file.
